052 - Doctor Who and the Silurians
thumb|190px thumb|190px|DVD-Sammelbox Doctor Who and the Silurians ist der 52. aus 7 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 7. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor und Elizabeth Shaw werden von Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart zu einer unterirdischen Forschungsanlage im Wenley Moor eingeladen, wo sie Dr. Charles Lawrence kennen lernen, der eine neue Art von Kernreaktor baut, doch dies wird durch unerklärliche Leistungsabfälle und durch eine ungewöhnlich häufige aufkommende, durch Stress verursachte Krankheit in der Belegschaft, erschwert. Bei der Untersuchung eines nahe gelegenes Höhlensystems, entdeckt der Doctor, dass dieses die Basis einer Gruppe intelligenter Reptilien ist, genannt Silurianer, die Millionen von Jahre Winterschlaf gehalten haben, aber jetzt durch die Energie des Forschungszentrums wieder erwacht sind. Der Doctor bemüht sich um Frieden zwischen Reptilien und Menschen und versucht, das Vertrauen des alten Silurian-Anführers zu gewinnen, aber dann rebellieren die jungen Silurianer und ergreifen die Macht. Sie geben ein tödliches Virus frei, um so die Menschheit auszurotten und die Erde wieder übernehmen zu können. Der Doctor findet ein Gegenmittel, aber die Silurianer revanchieren sich, indem sie das Forschungszentrum übernehmen und sich vorbereiten, den Van-Allen-Gürtel, eine natürliche Barriere, welche die Erde vor der Solarstrahlung abschirmt, zu zerstören. Die Geschöpfe werden in ihre Höhlen zurückgetrieben, nachdem der Doctor den Reaktor überlastet und droht, eine Kernexplosion zu verursachen. Der Brigadier lässt gegen den Willen des Doctors die Basis der Silurianer sprengen, womit sie vorerst gestoppt sind. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Erstmals fährt der Doctor mit Bessie. * Die Silurianer haben hier ihren ersten Auftritt. Das nächste Mal wird Bezug zu ihnen in The Sea Devils hergestellt, sie tauchen aber nicht auf. In Warriors of the Deep tauchen sie letztmalig in der Classic-Serie auf. *Der Brigadier spekuliert, dass in den Höhlen ein unterirdisches Ungeheuer von Loch Ness hausen könnte. *Die Silurianer wollen 50 Jahre später wiedererwachen, was in The Hungry Earth auch tatsächlich passiert. *Obwohl die britische Währung in dieser Episode noch nicht umgestellt ist, wird die Handlung ins Jahr 1972 sortiert. Der Taxifahrer hat sich an die im Februar 1971 stattgefundene Umstellung offenbar noch nicht gewöhnt (siehe UNIT-Datumskontroverse). *Im Comic Final Genesis und im Roman Blood Heat besucht der Siebte Doctor alternative Welten, in denen die Ereignisse in Wenley Moor einen anderen Ausgang hatten. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Doctor nennt Lethbridge-Stewart Sherlock Holmes, dieser den Doctor im Gegenzug Dr. Watson. Hinter den Kulissen *Aufgrund eines Missverständnisses beim Grafikteam, welches den Episodentitel in das Intro eingefügt hat, ist dies die einzige Folge, die "Doctor Who" im Titel hat (damals wie heute ein No-go). Ursprünglich sollte sie nur The Silurians heißen, was heutzutage von Seiten der Fans und der BBC meist auch getan wird. *Das Missverständnis basiert darauf, dass bis zu diesem Handlungsbogen die meisten Skripttitel im Sinne von "Doctor Who and the..." benannt waren. Nach diesem Handlungsbogen wurde diese Benennungskonvention geändert, damit so ein Fauxpax nicht nochmal geschehen kann. *In der Szene vorm Bahnhof kommt es zu einigen Cameoauftritten diverser Mitglieder des Produktionsteams, darunter dem Produzenten Barry Letts und den Drehbuchschreibern Terrance Dicks und Trevor Ray. *Im Verlauf der sechsten Episode taucht an einigen Stellen eine schwache Überblendung der Credits (konkret der Schriftzug "Doctor Who Jon Pertwee") auf. Möglicherweise gab es einen Bearbeitungsfehler beim Übertrag vom Mastertape auf das Filmtape. Veröffentlichung Neben der Einzel-DVD erschien diese Episode gemeinsam mit The Sea Devils und Warriors of the Deep in der DVD-Sammelbox Beneath the Surface. en:Doctor Who and the Silurians (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Dritter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Silurianer) Kategorie:Stories (Elizabeth Shaw) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1970 Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1970er Jahre)